Charmed Life
by Veronica Astoria Hart
Summary: "It all started when two people joined the Guild. If I had just summoned Aquarius like she wanted, she could have warned me. Now I'm responsible for not just my life, but a nonhuman life that happens to be my son. And you wouldn't believe who the father is." In which the past and the present collide. Takes place after the Grand Magic Games.
1. Chapter One

Right. So, um, I know that I'm way overdue for a new chapter, but life sort of got in my way. The computer that I was using won't charge any more and I didn't have a flash drive, so this story is going to start over. Thanks for being patient with me.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Two children walked toward the entrance of the guild. The younger one looked at the run-down building and sighed. Just leave it to her to pick the shabbiest guild in all of Fiore. Sure, he thought, the other guilds have a joining fee, but still…couldn't she have picked something better?<p>

Jack, the older sibling, merely smirked as they walked towards the door. The teen's lavender hair moved in time with their footsteps as they walked up the broken path. Jack knew all of the rumors that had spread through Fiore about the guild. Even the information that the group from Tenrou Island had returned. But what was life without risk?

The younger one, the brunette, fixed his mismatch eyes on the insignia of the Fairy Tail guild. Unlike his older sister, Harumi had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. They had been looking for a home for a long time now, but he felt that everything would change if they joined. And the child knew that part of the reason why Jack chose Fairy Tail was to save a few Jewels. His gaze moved back to his sibling as they neared the door.

After the elder one of the two nodded, both sighed- though for one it was a sigh of defeat rather than a sigh of excitement. Harumi braced himself for disappointment, stepping through the door after Jack.

The sight that greeted them made the younger one's jaw drop, but the other smirked at the view. Bright smiles lit the faces of the wizards in the room

and his earlier doubts were washed away. It had been such a long time since he had seen so many happy faces. It was good to see that there were still mages that loved life and friendship. He was so caught up in the sights, sounds and smells of the building that he bumped into his sister; she had stopped at the counter. He slowly stood and tried to ignore his embarrassment when he saw her glare. "Sorry," he murmured.

She looked like she was going to scold him, but she decided not to. Instead, she turned to the counter. "Hello," she announced boldly, her manner changing. "I'm Jack, and this is my younger brother, Harumi. We've been looking for a guild to join, and luckily for you, I picked this one." The woman she was addressing had brilliantly white hair and blue eyes. Jack smiled up at her, and the woman returned the smile quickly.

"Really?" the woman asked. "That's great! We haven't had anyone join in ages. Hmm… where did I place the register? It should be right…Aha! Here it is." She held up a thick book. Glancing at them she stated, "If you don't fill out all of the questions, then I can't give you the official stamp." Just as Jack pulled the book closer, the woman suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, how rude of me! I'm Mirajane. I just got excited; no one's wanted to join in a long time. Please don't think I'm normally this rude."

Haru waited patiently for his turn to sign as a member, carefully schooling his expression. He wanted to avoid what had happened the last time they were around mages. Still he thought it was wonderful to find a place like this again. They just needed to make sure that nothing happened this time. He saw that his sister was receiving her stamp on her left cheek…Where did he want his? Having it in the same spot would be strange…Maybe on his neck? Or a hand…

In the end, he got his on the right side of his neck. Haru figured it wouldn't make much of a difference. When he wore his trench coat, like was now- like he normally did- it wouldn't be easy to distinguish. And if he were to get it on his face, his dark hair would probably hide it. In fact, with his grey shoes, grey trench coat and otherwise soullessly black outfit, no one would think he was a mage. The only thing most people found strange about him were the eyes that he shared with his sister. One pale blue eye for his left and a blood red eye for his right- though his sister had a dark blue left eye and an almost pink right eye. In a way they sort of didn't share the same eyes, but few people noticed once they saw the two of them together. And even then he was considered severely unremarkable.

He looked at Jack. With her attitude, she was usually the one people focused on; most would simply look past him and speak with her. He wasn't mute, but he found silence to be peaceful. Harumi was polite -of course he thought he was- but when he spoke, he noticed that anyone listening seemed to think he felt superior or bothered. He sighed almost imperceptibly as his older sister headed to a table where a pinkette and a- talking – cat were arguing with a blonde girl. This is definitely going to be bad, he thought.

"Natsu-u-u, why did you have to burn it? Now I won't be able to pay my rent!" Lucy banged her head into the table. She could feel Natsu's smirk when he replied.

"It's not my fault that the people who hired us put it there."

"Aye!" said Happy.

"That's not the point! We were supposed to-" Jack sat next Lucy, distracting momentarily her with her audacity. The blonde hadn't seen her around before, but she couldn't help herself. Few people stayed around the stellar spirit mage when she was like this. Pretending to ignore the incredulous look she was receiving from Lucy, Jack sipped her soda.

Harumi began to walk toward the table to stop his sister from being a nuisance. Suddenly paling, he turned around and almost ran out of the guild doors. Sighing at what she perceived as a lost opportunity- these two clearly needed a nudge in the right direction- Jack took her soda and followed her brother outside.

"So," she asked staring at Haru, "did you decide that it was too much of a chore to make some friends?" She blew her lavender hair out of her blue eye and sipped her drink. "We can't avoid people forever, you know. We need to blend in or there'll be trouble."

Haru shook his head and glanced at his sister from his place on the ground. In an anxious voice he replied, "Jack, we really shouldn't have joined this guild. Whoever that girl was she…she's met him. I know that it would be suspicious if we quit today, so let's find the longest quest that we can."

"When you say 'him', which one are you referring to?" Jack's eyes narrowed. What's the chance of running into either one of them? she thought. Especially the one that makes Haru nervous? Or has the other one- the one that's chasing us- gotten stronger than he was?

"I am not sure, Jack. But I do know that if I spend time around her…I will just say that nothing good could come of it. Please, Jack, will you find a Long mission? I do not want to risk running into her."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 1,209<p>

Yeah, I know that I could have continued the story from where it was, but I really wanted to focus on character developement- and my writing style seemed kind of childish.

I want to thank everyone for reading Charmed Life while I was unable to update. For anyone who is interested, I have a story up on Fiction Press too.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter Two

Another second Friday, another chapter. Still doing a recap, really- but since I'm almost back to where it was, the real plot can start soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Who were those two<em>?' Lucy wondered. '_They seemed so familiar, but do I really know them from somewhere_?'

She walked along the street to her home humming absently. '_Natsu_ _said_ _that they_ _smelled funny_,' the blonde recalled. "Oh, well," she murmured. "I'll just ask Southern Crux to tell me what he can find out about them."

As she got home however, she forgot about her question; Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charle were in her room. The former of the duo was wreaking havoc on her furniture. "Natsu!" she yelled. "Get out!" Lucy reached for a key just as Natsu smiled.

"Luce! Happy and I found the perfect mission. But we got bored because you took so long and decided to play a game."

"What kind of game requires the destruction of my furniture!?" Lucy sighed. '_Why_ _do I_ _have to deal with all of this? Wait_,' she thought, '_a quest_?' Lucy narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by 'perfect mission'?"

"I'm glad you asked, Lucy." Seeing the look on Natsu's face made her wish that she hadn't. His "demon king" smirk fixed itself on the pinkette. Lucy hadn't seen that look since Edolas and she had hoped she would never have to again.

What ever had happened to good luck?

"We just need to find something and we'll be paid 70,000 jewels apiece."

"Wendy, why are you here?"

"I don't know. I was getting a drink at the guild and then Natsu just grabbed me and dragged me here. I'm not sure why…"

"Natsu," Lucy said. The look on her face made him cringe (devil's smirk disappearing in the process) and the tone of voice she was using was beginning to scare him. "Did you really bring Wendy here without letting her grab a drink?"

He nodded mutely. 'Happy and I joke about her being scary, but this…' he thought, shivering.

"Before we go on the job, you're treating Wendy, Charle and me to a drink. Okay, Natsu?" He nodded again. "Good. Okay, Wendy, Charle, let's go."

By the time they arrived at the guild, there were few other people besides Mirajane. Lucy figured it was a good thing, because she didn't want anyone to say anything about Natsu's sulking- not that Mirajane wouldn't tell someone when they left…

Harumi looked up from his dinner frowning. 'Of course Jack would do the exact opposite of what I said and pick a three hour job.' His sister was happily munching on her food, ignoring his glare. 'We did get paid well, but sometimes I wish she cared less about how we are financially.' "Jack, would you mind getting me a refill, please?"

"Get it yourself," she replied after swallowing a large mouthful. "I'm not your maid and, even if I was, you're old enough to get your own drink." She blew her bangs out of her blue eye and kept eating.

Sighing, Harumi walked to the counter. Seeing that Mirajane was helping someone else, he waited to ask for more juice. Just as she finished helping a group of three, Harumi moved. As he did so, Lucy- just coming from the counter- bumped into him. "Sorry," he said as he glanced up. Paling again, he tried to move, but found that he couldn't. His eyes were locked on hers and what he saw there caused his magic to react. Words for a spell quickly tumbled out of his mouth.

"Tane no Seimei, esa no kokoro no soko no tamashii. Tsuyoku narimasu, hanasaku. Onegai uketorinin o tasukemasu minarai; onegai naraimasu mata. Narimasu konno hito hitsuyoo. Yurushimasu karera no mahou to kyoofu, karera no kanki, karera no kenkyo, karera no kanashimi, karera no ai, karera no jiman shimasu to karera no ikai katachi anata. Ikimasu to hanasahu, Kooka Tane." At the end of the spell, a glow appeared in his hands. When the light had subsided, a necklace with a black, orb-like jewel was hanging in his hand. After placing it in a puzzled Lucy's hand, he passed out.

Wendy was one of the first to react. But, as is usually her downfall, she tripped, knocking the wind out of Haru and sending him back into unconsciousness. Other guild members gathered around to see what the commotion was about.

Attracted to the area by the crowd that was forming, Jack saw her younger brother lying on the floor. Ignoring everyone else's concern, she pushed through the group and stood in front of her brother. Then she kicked him in the head.

"Ow," he murmured, opening his eyes and sitting up. The boy rubbed his head. "What was that for, Jack? Better yet," he asked looking around, "why am I on the floor?" The crowd began to disperse once they saw that he was awake.

She kicked him to wake him up? Lucy wondered. The blonde watched as Jack declined Wendy's frazzled offer of making sure Harumi was feeling okay. "Um, excuse me. Why did you give this to me?" she asked. She held out the necklace.

'Oh, no! he thought. I gave her a bauble band. This isn't good.' Harumi took a deep, calming breath before answering. "You are a Stellar Spirit mage, right?" he asked, his voice not betraying the worry he felt. Seeing her nod he said, "When I am around mages with that power, my magic goes a little haywire."

'Usually because they are trying to kill me, but still...'

"It's hard for your type of wizard to summon a lot, so I tend to make amplifier necklaces. If you wear one, you can use it to make something you need." He paused. '_Of course, they're usually for Jack and they are never that color or size_,' he thought. "You need to be careful with it though; it only works once. I apologize if I worried you."

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Jack murmured, "Come on, Ru-ru. Let's get out of here." She then proceeded to drag him out the door. His glare was lost on her, for while she had promised not to call him by that name, she knew he would have struggled if she hadn't.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 928<p>

I feel like I'm starting to sound like a broken record now, but please look for me on Fictionpress and tell me what you think of "The True Summons", my work of fiction. There have only been like nine hits; I'm starting to think that my plot ideas might be useless afterall...


End file.
